csofandomcom-20200223-history
Hitchhiking
Hitchhiking is the fourth Zombie Escape map in Counter-Strike Online. Background After the collapse of Vanguard Laboratory... The remaining troops of David Black and Erica have gone missing while they were performing the mission. Meanwhile, there was a team who retrieved an important research document from the ruined Vanguard Laboratory. An unidentified man and his troops headed to the Polar Regions with the retrieved item. It looked like the plan was working smoothly although it did not have a clear reason and destination. However, as always, the danger appeared suddenly. They arrived at the wrong destination due to an unknown infection incident while they were heading to the Polar Regions. The unidentified team has been searching for ways to escape as they were chased by unknown creatures and their screaming... Goal *Human: Escape to the transportation train in the escape area within the time limit. You must remain as a human. *Zombie: Infect every human with the virus or move to the escape area and stop humans from escaping. Overview Hitchhiking takes place in the Vanguard abandoned silo facility. The humans must escape from the zombies and reach a train at the end of this map. Zim and an unknown NPC are introduced in this map. Players spawn somewhere outside a silo facility and rushed into the facility. Finally, the human survivors escape via a train in the facility tunnel. The continuous map for this one is Cold Fear. Transcripts #''Everyone, use the steam from the pipe to secure the escape route. Move now!'' #''Fine, let’s provide the electric power to operate this train!'' #''Jim: Survivors at the back, listen to me!'' #''Jim: If you want to survive, run and ride on the next train!'' Release date This map was released alongside AWP-Z and Ice event on: *South Korea: 20 June 2013. Upon success escape, the players can get: **First time: Gruesome Assassin (1 day) + Brutal Slayer (1 day) **5 times: Fear Terminator (7 days) **10 times: All above for 7 days *China/Taiwan/Hong Kong/Japan: 26 June 2013. This map was released alongside AWP-Z and King Cobra on: *Indonesia: 23 October 2013. The player can get Luger P08 (30 days) upon clearing this map for 5 times. *Singapore/Malaysia: Coming soon. Gallery 1006139_505373759533312_1384407772_n.jpg|Korea Facebook page banner File:Hitch_poster_kr.jpg|Korea poster hhtp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130626ff_1.jpg|China poster File:Loadingbg_ze_hitchhiking.png|Loading background File:Hitch_screenshot.jpg|Anonymous's message ice.png|Ice trap File:Hitch_screenshot3.jpg|Outside the facility File:Hitch_screenshot4.jpg|Inside the facility File:Hitch_screenshot2.jpg|Escaping via Zim's train File:Hitch_screenshot5.jpg|Escape success! File:Hitch_map_screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot File:Hitch_map_screenshot2.jpg|Ditto 1382462801_ze_hitchhiking_02.jpg File:Hitch_overview.png|Map overview 130620_hitchhiking.jpg|Korea wallpaper img_hitchhiking.jpg|Wallpaper 1382462030_bannercso231013megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *This map design is quite similar to a Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes mission, Secret War and Tunnel maps. *This is the first Zombie Escape map that the player must go through a water pool. *This is the first Zombie Escape map that the human player still can respawn when they are killed by oncoming barriers or fall off from the train. *Humans and Zombies (even the Origin) can die when riding on the train if they come in contact with the oncoming barriers or fall off. However, the players are respawned near the train to try again but with an USP and Melee Only. *The laboratory resembles Black Mesa in Half-Life. *This map name was changed to Polar Train in China region while Train Snow Country for Taiwan/Hong Kong region. *The unknown NPC in this map is actually Gerard. *There is a bug when player can walk at the railroad and not die when win or lose. *In Indonesia region, the pictures of Mysterious NPC do not appear in game due to missing image files. However, this was fixedin the next update. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps